halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Incendiary/Sentinel Trapper
Heh yeah, as if they will just take an infection form one by one and let it live.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 19:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) It could have been used by the Forerunners to capture flood specimens for study. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:24, 13 January 2008 (UTC) It shouldn't be using the AI template though. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 21:04, 13 January 2008 (UTC) OH give me a break, the forerunners were way more advanced than to just simply catch them, mabye clone them? But catch them?? --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 21:10, 13 January 2008 (UTC) They would use something like this. If the Forerunners were to capture the flood, they could not risk direct contact with the or they would have been infected. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:31, 13 January 2008 (UTC) They did study them on the Gas Mines, so they would need to capture them first. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:27, 14 January 2008 (UTC) *sigh* when will you people get some common sense!? The Forerunners are waaaay more advanced than that! We would surely sedate them, not trap them like savages, and the Forerunners would just clone them, or at least sedate them!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 22:18, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Nope, there are many reasons why that would not happen. First, it was too dangerous to get close to the flood. Second, in order to clone something, you need to have live tissue, or as per modern standards, a live embryo. Third, cloning them would not create true flood to study, as clones are quite susceptible to diseases and other causes of death, and much more so then of the original. Finally, sedating them might damage the tissue, or kill them all together. As a result, trapping is the most effective way of capturing, and studying the flood. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Since not much text has been put on this article, we can't be sure how the Trapper even operates. The name "trapper," doesn't have to mean that it uses a big 'ol cage and slaps it down on a Flood, maybe it does use sedatives. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Good point.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 01:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) I think this would be more non canon if the forerunner didn't use a drone of some kind to capture the Flood. A race that is highly dependant on AIs and other autonomous machines makes perfect sense for them to use one to capture specimens.--Ajax 013 11:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC)